


The Salesman & The Assistant

by Hufflepuff1700



Series: The Salesman, The Assistant, and The Paper Company [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff1700/pseuds/Hufflepuff1700
Summary: Second book of The Salesman, The Assistant, and The Paper Company
Series: The Salesman, The Assistant, and The Paper Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175774
Kudos: 2





	1. The Dundies

As I walk into the office, I feel like I forgot to do something. I sit at my desk trying to remember what I had to do that was so important. I feel someone poke my arm and I turn my head to see Jim, “Hey, what’s on you mind? You looked really lost in your thoughts.” I shrug, “I feel like I’ve forgotten something today…like I was supposed to do something but…I can’t remember for the life of me.” Jim looks thoughtful, “Does it have to do with the Dundies tonight?”

My eyes widen, “Oh! Yes, I was gonna call in sick so I could get out of them! Oh man, how could I have forgotten that?!” I put my head in my hands, “Now I have to go and endure Michael’s ‘idea’ of comedy.”

_“How do I feel about the Dundies? Well, let me put it to you this way…at first I was excited at my first Dundies because I was new and naive. The first award I was nominated for and won was, “Most Fantasied About In The Office”…And they’ve only gotten worse…” I glare at the camera._

Jim tries to look optimistic, “Hey maybe it won’t be so bad this year.” I look to Jim, “That’s what you said last year, and the year before that. It just keeps getting more and more raunchy and it makes me so uncomfortable that he thinks that of me.” He nods, “Right, sorry.” “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault Michael is the way he is.” We end the conversation as we walk to Pam’s desk. “So, you ready for the Dundies?” Pam just blanks, “Ugh…”

_“You know what they say about a car wreck, where it’s so awful you can’t look away? The Dundies are like a car wreck that you want to look away, but you have to stare at it, because your boss is making you.” I come into the frame, “And the car wreck is on video that he makes you rewatch over and over.” We look at each other, then back at the camera._

Michael comes up to us, doing an impression of Fat Albert, “Hey hey hey! It’s Fat Halpert.” Jim just looks at him, “What?” “Fat Halpert. Jim Halpert.” We just stand unimpressed, “So why don’t I take you on a tour of past Dundie winners? We got Fat Jim Halpert here. Jim, why don’t you show off your Dundies to the camera?” They walk to his desk, “Oh, I can’t because I keep them hidden. I don’t wanna look at them and get cocky.”

Michael looks a tad shocked, “Oh! That’s a good idea.” Dwight feeling left out speaks up, “Mine are at home, in a display case above my bed.” “Yeeaacck! TMI. TMI, my friends.”

He then looks over the Stanley, “And here we have Stanley the Manley. Now, Stanley is a Dundie all-star. Aren’t you, Stanley? Why don’t you, us, show them some of your bling.”

“I don’t know where they are. I think I threw them out.”

“Oh, no, you di-in’t.”

“Uh, think I did.”

“Mm-- Why did--“

“Say, we gotta order some more appe-teasers this time. We ran out last year, remember?”

“Yes, we should. I-- You know what? I wanted one of those skillets of cheese. But when I got off stage, someone had eaten all of them.” He says looking at Kevin.

He then looks at me, “(Y/n), what about you? Where are your Dundies?” “I threw them away like Stanley did.”

“ _Yeah, Stanley and I have this ‘ritual’ that whatever Dundies we get, we throw them into a trash can, say one thing we detest about Michael, then light them on fire. It’s pretty easy since they’re plastic.”_

Michael just looks disappointed, “Ugh, fine, fine, they just see the Dundies later tonight.”

Soon enough, Pam and I are watching old videos of the Dundies in the conference room. “Michael has taped every Dundies Awards. And now he’s making me look through hours of footage to find highlights. Thankfully (Y/n) watches them with me, so I’m not alone.” I turn to the camera, “We’re best friends, if she has to suffer so do I.”

As the video plays, it shows a large recognizable body show up in front of the camera. “Oh, yeah. This is the part wear Kevin sat in front of the camcorder all night. It’s great.” I turn to see Jim watching us, I mouth to him exasperated, ‘Oh my god! Please help!’ He just laughs and shakes his head at me.

_“Has no one noticed how wonderful Jim’s smile is? It’s infectious, like when he’s smiling, I can’t help but smile with him.” I look at the cameramen to see them smirking, “What?”_

Pam and I take a break and go to the water cooler where we talk to Phyllis and Kelly.

“It was you.”

“No, it wasn’t. I swear.”

“Yeah, it was.”

We laugh as Dwight walks up, “So what’s the joke? You’re not perfect either.” Pam says, “We’re not laughing at you, Dwight.”

“So who are we laughing at?”

“Um, just something somebody wrote.”

“Who? Dave Barry?”

Kelly speaks up, “No, no. Just something that was written on the ladies room wall.” Dwight starts to get upset, “What is it? Who wrote it?” I speak up, “Um, it’s kind of private.” Phyllis then whispers, “It’s about Michael.” Wrong move Phyllis...Wrong move.

“That is defacement of company property. So you’d better tell me. (Y/n), if you tell me, you’ll be punished less.” We just stare at him, Pam then says, “Okay, now I’m laughing at you.” We all then start laughing at Dwight.

Pam and I then go back to the conference room and watch the rest of the Dundies. ‘ _The Dundie Award for the longest engagement...goes to Pam Beesley. Pam, everybody! Yoo! When is that girl gonna get married? That’s what I have to say. Aha, Roy’s accepting. Thank you, Roy, are there any words you’d like to say on Pam’s behalf?’ ‘Uh, we’ll see you next year.’ ‘Yeah! Oh, hope not! Hope not. Oh and The Dundie Award for Most Likely to be a submissive...goes to (Y/n) (L/n)!_ ’ Pam and I look at each other exasperated, I wish Michael would stop with those awards.

We then hear Dwight, “Excuse me, everyone. Can I have your attention, please? I just wanted to say that the women in this office are terrible. Especially the ones who wrote that stuff about Michael on the bathroom wall. Having a bathroom is a privilege. It is called a ladies’ room for a reason. And if you cannot behave like ladies, well then, you are not going to have a bathroom.” I speak up from my place in the doorway, “You’re taking away our bathroom?” Dwight ignores me, “We are going to have two men’s rooms.” Phyllis asks, “But where would we— go?” “Be prepared to hold it, folks.” Michael comes out of the room, “Okay. Okay.” “From 9:00 a.m. —“ “Look.” “Michael?” Pam tries to get his attention, “Yes?” “Dwight’s banning us from our bathroom.” “Okay, well, that’s ridiculous. So just don’t- I don’t have time for this right now.” “There needs to be repercussions for people’s behavior.”

Michael snaps at “Stop it! Stop it! Okay. Look, I know there have been a lot of rumors flying around about the Dundies this year. How there is no money, and how there is no food, and how the jokes are really bad. But, what the hell, everybody? I mean... God, the Dundies are about the best in every one of us. Can’t you see that? I mean— Okay, we can do better. So tonight, for the first time, we are inviting all of your friends and family to attend the awards with us.”

Everyone starts to get a little excited for this, “Yeah, not bad, right? So let’s make this the best Dundies ever.” Michael goes back into his office as Dwight claps, “Best Dundies ever.” I roll my eyes as I go to Jim’s desk, “What would you say if we just skip the Dundies this year? It’s Friday so we can do a last minute weekend vacation.” He smiles, “That would be nice, but I don’t think we can afford a last minute vacation.” I nonchalantly shrug, “I got connections Halpert. But I’m serious, I’m not going tonight, I’m going on vacation. I’ve had enough ‘awards’ to last a lifetime. You’re welcome to join me.”

I walk up to Pam, “I’m going on vacation this weekend, want to join?” She looks at me apologetic, “I wish I could but my mom wanted to spend some time together this weekend.” I nod, “That’s fine. I’ll just go alone.” She perks up, “Why don’t you ask Jim?” “I did, but he said he can’t afford it. I even said I had connections to make it easier but he still said no. So I’m going alone.” Pam looks like she wanted to say something, “Oh, ok.” I then ask her, “Do you want anything from the break room?” “No I’m fine, thanks.”

Pam POV

As (Y/n) makes her way to the break room, i motion Jim to come to my desk. He gets up, “What’s up?” I look at him eyes wide, “(Y/n), just told me that she invited you on a last minute vacation, and you said no!” He sighs, “I can’t afford a last minute vacation. Even though she has connections, I don’t want to take advantage of her like that.” “Are you stupid? How could you be taking advantage of her if she _offered?_ ”

He shrugs, “I don’t know.” I sit back, “You know she’s going still. By herself. Alone.” He looks at me, “Yeah, I know. So what?” I slyly state, “I’m just saying...she’s a young gorgeous woman, who will be staying at a hotel by herself, where other men can sweep her off her feet.” I watch as his face pales and he scrambled to the break room as A smirk appears on my face.

_“Did I manipulate Jim’s thinking into him changing his mind about not going on the trip with (Y/n)?” I shrug, “Maybe. It’s cunning I know, but, oh well.” I smirk at the camera._

Normal POV

I go to leave the break room when Jim bursts in, “Woah! Hey, where’s the fire?” He chuckles, “Umm, so I was thinking. It might be a good idea for me to go on the vacation with you. I could use some time away.” I light up, “Oh, great! So I wasn’t planning on coming back to work until Tuesday, but since you’re coming let’s make it a whole week.” He smiles, “Okay. So where are we going?”

I smirk, “That’s for me to know, and you to be surprised about. Our flight leaves tonight at 7:45. Be at my house at 7:00.” He nods, “Okay, I’ll be there.” I smile and call my ‘connections’, “Hey, what’s up? I need you to extend the visit to a whole week and add one more guest. No, we can stay in the same room.” I see Jim’s head snap up and his eyes widen...what’s that about? “Okay, great thanks.” I turn to Jim, “Pack a swimsuit Jim. You’re gonna need it.”


	2. The Fire

3rd POV

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam. Sure, can I ask who’s calling? Just a second.”

“Jim Halpert. What? How did you get this number? Stalker.”

_“(Y/n) has been a little ‘sick’, so she has been calling Jim and I to talk to us without us getting caught. She’s the best. They need to get together already.” Pam says to the camera._

“So we’re still on for lunch? Oh you’re here? Okay. Great. Bye.”

“Was that, you know who?”

“Yup. Coming up know.”

“You know who? You Know Who is here?!”

“No Dwight, we’re talking about (Y/n), not Voldemort.”

“Don’t say his name!”

“Who’s name?

They all turn to see (Y/n) walking into the office.

“You know who!”  
  
“Oh, Voldemort?”

Dwight then takes his replica Elder Wand and runs out of the office, everyone watching him freak out.

(Y/n) turns to Pam, “Ok, I’m glad I didn’t miss that.”

Normal POV

I walk to Pam’s desk, “Hey, Pam.” She looks up from the computer, “Hey, how was the vacation? I haven’t had a chance to ask you or Jim.”

_“Okay, that’s a lie. Jim called me as soon as they got back and told me all about it. That man is as in love with that girl as anyone can be. I just want to know how she viewed the week.” Pam smirks._

_“How was the vacation? It was great! (Y/n) got us a suite at a resort in Bora Bora. It was so cool! It was an overwater one bedroom bungalow with a slide and clear floor so we could see the fish swimming. Huh? How did the sleeping arrangements go with just the one bedroom? Oh, um, well, I mean, I offered to take the couch because there was just a queen sized bed…but she said that she invited me and refused to let me sleep on the couch so we shared the bed.” Jim says blushing like a cherry._

_“Yeah! The vacation was great! I’m so glad I had that idea…especially when Stanley told me I got awarded: Worker Michael Fantasizes About The Most…” (Y/n) looks at the camera uncomfortably. “But on the bright side, I got to spend the week with my best friend Jim! Oh, and can you believe that he tried to sleep on the couch?! I invited him as a guest and got a big enough bed for the two of us. Sleep on the couch.” (Y/n) scoffs at the thought as the cameramen share knowing looks._

“Oh, it was great! We swam everyday, we went on hikes, we even went dancing. It was the best vacation I ever had. Jim made it so fun.” I look to Pam who was smirking, “What?” She shakes her head, “Nothing.” “Pam, seriously, wha-“ I get interrupted as the fire alarm goes off. I sigh annoyed thinking it’s one of Dwight’s “fire drills” that he likes to do on a regular basis. It only gets worse with Angela helping him.

“People!”

“Okay! Everybody!”

“This is not a test! Move to the exits!”

“Do not panic!”

“Head towards the exits.”

“Safety partners.”

At that I just roll my eyes and link arms with my safety buddies, Jim and Pam. We get downstairs and see Michael outside already as he booked it out of the building. Soon enough Dwight is barreling out, “Okay, guys, listen up, we need a head count. We need to count off. Michael’s number one. Where is he? Where is he? I speak up, “He’s with Ryan over there.” He darts off to bother him and I turn to my friends, “Well, what now?”

Jim gets a look like he’s thought of the best thing ever, “Watch this.” He turns to everyone, “Okay, you know what? I am going to be, uh, setting the agenda here. Okay? Can everybody gather up, please? Important announcement. Very important announcement. I think this is the perfect opportunity for all of us to participate in some really intense, psychologically revealing conversations. So we’re going to be playing Desert Island, umm, Who Would You Do? And, um…”

“…Would You Rather?”

“Would You Rather. Would You Rather is our third game. Okay, so…three books on a desert island? Angela.”

She responds, “The Bible.”

Stanley tells her, “That’s one book. You’ve got two others.”  
  
“A Purpose Driven Life.”

“Nice. Third Book?” Jim asks

“No.”

Jim nods, “Okay. Phyllis.”

“Um, The DaVinci Code.”

“The DaVinci Code!” Angela mocks.

“Nice.”

“I would take The DaVinci Code… so I could burn The DaVinci Code.”

Dwight pipes up, “Okay. Great, that’s going to keep you warm for like seven seconds. Question: is there fire wood on the island?”

Jim looks a bit confused, “I guess.”

“Then I would bring an axe, no books.”

“Uh, it has to be a book, Dwight.”

Dwight sighs, “Fine. Physician’s Desk Reference.”

“Nice. Smart.”

Dwight continues, “…hollowed out, inside: waterproof matches, iodine tablets, beet seeds, protein bars, NASA blanket, and, in case I get bored, Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone. No, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Question: did my shoes come off in the plane crash?”

I speak up, “Dwight, we’re not playing, ’Survivor.’”

He scoffs, “Oh yeah? Then what three books would you take?”

I glare at him, “I’d take Little Women, Crazy Rich Asians, and How To Build A Raft.”

After we went around to everyone, Jim decides to change it up. “Okay. Thought people read more books. DVDs! Five movies. What would you bring to the island? Yes! Meredith?”

“Legends of the Fall, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Legally Blond, Bridges of Madison County…and Ghost. But, ah, just that one scene…”

Jim and I look at each other, trying not to laugh, causing me to bury my head into his chest. I hear his heartbeat and notice it speeding up. I look up and see his ears turning bright red, “Jim, you okay?” “Yup, why?” I look at him in concern, “Your heart rate increased, are you okay?” He nervously laughs, “No, yeah, I’m fine. That’s normal…for me.” I look at him unconvinced, “Okay.”

3rd POV

Pam just looks at (Y/n) in the background with a frustrated look, then glares at the camera.

_“Seriously? Can she seriously not see how he’s acting around her?! That he’s in love with her?! Ugh!! I guess I better step in more.”_

Normal POV

“Pam? Get us back into it.”

“Okay.”

“Five movies. Go ahead.”

“Um, Fargo, um, Edward Scissorhands, Dazed and Confused...”

“Ooh, definitely in my top five.”

“Yes. In my top three, so suck it.”

Jim looks happily surprised as I beam at Pam.

“What?”

“Nice one, Pam!”

“(Y/n)!”

I laugh and gesture for Pam to continue, “Breakfast Club. Um… The Princess Bride and…” Jim stops her, “Okay that’s five.” “No, my all time favorite!” Jim playfully scolds her, “Pam, play by the rules.” I tease her, “Honestly Pam, he should be saying that to me not you.” She nods, “True…especially with Monopoly, you don’t play by the rules.” I shrug not bothering to refute it because…it’s true.

We finished with the game and started the next one…which has me worried. “All right. Let’s move on. Let’s move on to the main event. Who Would You Do?” Kevin asks, “Present company excluded?” Jim hesitates, “Um, not necessari-“ He answers immediately, “(Y/n).” Oscar says, “(Y/n).” I freeze at that, not sure how to feel about that. Jim freezes too, “Um… okay. Ah, you know what? Maybe I’ll… I’ll finish explaining the rules. Let’s… let me explain it first, and then…” He’s interrupted by music coming from Dwight’s car, and we look over in concern. “Yeah, so we’ll get right… You know what? I’ll be right back. Stanley, you’re taking over for me, buddy. I’ll be right back.

Pam, Jim, and I then go over to Dwight who has a depressed look on his face. “Dwight.” Jim tries to get his attention, but Dwight just turns up the music. “Dwight! Come on, Dwight, use words.” Dwight then turns the music off and inclines his head toward us, “Why didn’t I go to business school?” Jim asks, “Who goes to business school?” “The temp.” “He does?” Dwight nods, “Yeah, it’s all him and Michael talk about anymore.” Pam then speaks up, “You know, I bet Ryan thinks to himself, ‘I wish I were a volunteer Sheriff on the weekend.’” I snort and hide in Jim’s shoulder, “He doesn’t even know that I do that.” I speak up, “Then, you should tell him.”

Dwight says in a mocking tone, “Oh, yeah, (Y/n). Right. That’s gonna help things, just talk it out. I hope the war goes on forever and Ryan gets drafted.” “Dwight.” “What?” Jim and I say simultaneously. “I’m sorry I said that. I didn’t… Just part of me meant it. Besides, he’d end up being a hero, anyway.” Jim puts his head down as he tries not to laugh, “You know what you should do. You should quit.” We both look at each other and hide our crossed fingers as we try not to laugh. “And then, that would stick it to both of them.” Oblivious to our teasing, Dwight says, “No, Jim, I’m not gonna quit. Then Ryan wins.” “Yeah, you’re right.”

Dwight reaches his hands out and puts it both of them on my and Pam’s hands that are on the car door. “Thanks, you guys. I just need some alone time.” Pam and I nod, “Okay.” Jim nods, “Alright buddy.” We then walk away laughing when Roy comes over, “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” “Nothing.” “Hey!” “What’s up? Can I hang with you guys for a bit? The warehouse guys are… a bunch of jackasses sometimes.” ‘So you fit right in.’ I think to myself.

We head back over to the group, “Come on, people, you know the rules of the game.” Michael and Ryan come over, “Oh, hey, hey, game? What game are we playing here?” Stanley answers him, “Okay, it’s called ‘Who Would You Do?’” I tense, not wanting to play this game with Michael, “Oh! I play this at home all the time while I’m falling asleep.” I look up at Jim wide eyed as he looks at me the same way. “What, uh-where are we? Where are we here?” “Roy?” “Roy? Who would you do, Roy?” “Uh… Oh, I got it! What’s the name of that tight-ass Christian chick? The Blonde?” Angela replies a bit affronted, “My name is Angela.” Roy leans over, “Hey, Angela, Roy. Nice to meet you. Yeah, so her and (Y/n).”

_I stare wide eyed, mouth agape at the camera, “D-d-did…did he…j-just say that? Did he just say that?! In front of Pam?! I-I-I-I have no idea… Ugh! I’m so shocked, frustrated, angry…I’M HER BEST FRIEND! YOU DO NOT SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR FIANCÉE’S BEST FRIEND!” I glare at the camera, red in the face with anger._

I stand there in shock as Michael says, “All right, who’s next? Who’s next? Who’s next? Who’s-Jim? You’re next. Who would you do?” I see him tense and glance at me, “Um, Kevin, hands down. Yeah.” We start laughing as he continues, “He’s really got that teddy bear thing going on. And afterwards we could just watch bowling.” We continue to laugh until Michael opens his mouth, “Well, I would definitely have sex with Ryan. ‘Cause he is gonna own his own business. And then I can’t forget the love of my life, (Y/n).” I glare at him, “No, Michael.” Roy laughs, “You’re all gay.”

_“Who would I do?” I stand there trying to conceal my smile, “Okay, don’t tell anyone but...Jim.” I smile shyly at the ground with a blush on my face._

Michael keeps going, “Who’s, uh, who’s next? Who we got? Who?” He stops as Ryan’s phone rings. He goes off answering the phone to get away from Michael, “Hey. No, I can talk, I can talk. I can talk.” Michael says, “Well, wish I had my cell phone, but I left it inside, so…” Dwight instantly rushes over, “Would that make you happy?” “What’s that?” “If you had your cell phone? Would that make you happy?” “Yeah.” “I’m on it.” He then dashes back into the building, “Dwight. Hey!” “You can’t go back in yet!” “Dwight! He is an idiot. The man is an idiot, ladies and gentlemen.”

I turn to Jim and hug him, burying my head in my chest, “I’m so hungry.” He chuckles, “You want some food?” I nod, and he then asks me, “Chick-fil-a? (Insert your favorite Chick-fil-A order)?” I instantly perk up, “Yes! And we can watch-“ “Friends? Yes, yes we can watch in the car on my tablet.” I look at him with a grateful smile as I pull him back into a hug, and mutter in his chest, “I love you.”

~Jim’s POV~

I freeze as I hear her muffled words. I really hope she’s not paying attention to how fast my heart is beating. I know she only said that because of me knowing what to get her from Chick-fil-A and watching Friends in the car as we’re on break…but I can’t help but feel giddy as she said that - I just wished she’d say it…and mean it in a romantic way and not platonic. But I’m patient…I’ve waited for a few years already. I’m willing to wait as long as she needs. Because in the end…it’ll be worth it.

…She’s worth the wait…Always.


	3. The Fight

It’s early in the morning, and Jim and I had decided to redecorate our workspace. Once we finish, we sit down and minding our own business as we start working. Dwight walks in and notices our newest decorating choice, “Where’s my desk?” Jim and I look over, feigning confusion as to why Dwight’s desk is missing, “Huh. That’s weird.” Dwight says, “This is not funny. This is totally unprofessional.” I speak up, “Okay. Well, you’re the one who lost the desk.” “I didn’t lose my desk.” Jim continues as Dwight walks over, “Calm down. Where was the last place you saw it?” “Okay, who moved my desk?” I say, “I think you should retrace your steps.” Jim smiles slightly, “Okay, I am going to tell Michael and this entire office will be punished.”

He starts to walk towards Michael’s office when Jim says, “Colder.” I hide a smirk as Dwight start to move in the right direction, “Warmer.” He moves more towards the kitchen, “Little warmer.” I jump in, “There you go. Ooh, warmer.” “Warmer. With enthusiasm. Warmer.” I take my turn, “Warmer. Warmer.” He walks past the mens room, “Cold. Cold. Cold. Back up.” Dwight turns, “Ooh. Ooh. Warmer.” He enters the mens room, “Hot. Red hot. Hot. Very hot.” Jim then turns to me as he’s on the phone and we high five, “Excellent work, (L/n).” “Right back at you, Halpert.” He then turns to the phone, “Hi, Dwight. Um, what sort of discounts are we giving on the 20 pound white? I know. Oh, yeah. Okay, thank you. Gotta get back to work.” He hangs up and turns to me as I smile and shake my head at him.

Later after Dwight moved back from the men’s bathroom, Jim was on a call with a client, “Right. Oh, well, let me just check the pricing list. Hold on one second.” Dwight then says, “Sensei.” Jim and I look over at Dwight intrigued, “Hello, it’s sempai. Dwight.” Jim remembers he’s on a call, “You know what, let me give you a call right back. I’m going to find it and then I’ll call you back. Thanks.” Our full focus is now on Dwight, “Yes, I just had a ques- Yes, sensei. _Arigato goazai mashta. Hai._ ”

Jim and I look at each other, “Was that your mom?” “No. That was my sensei.” Jim nods, “Oh, thought it was your mom.” Dwight says, “I am now sempai, which is assistant sensei.” I speak up, “Assistant to the sensei, that’s pretty cool.” He looks at me, “Assistant sensei.” I nod, “Okay.” I turn to Jim and roll my eyes, causing him to chuckle.

_“Dwight is of the delusion that he is an assistant sensei…so what else is new?” I shrug at the camera with my arms crossed._

I’m standing by Pam at her desk, when Stanley comes over and hands her some files, “I don’t want to stay until 7:00 again this year.” Pam sighs, “I don’t really have any control over that, Stanley.” He looks to me, “Sorry Stanley, remember that first and only time I tried to get him to sign the reports early?” All three of us then look at Michael who is stalling in his office.

_“Michael tends to procrastinate a bit whenever he has to do work. Um, time cards. He has to sign these every Friday. Purchase orders have to be approved at the end of every month. And expense reports. All he has to do is initial these at the end of every quarter. But once a year, it all falls on the same Friday. And that’s today. I call it the perfect storm.” I then lean into the frame, “I call it Doomsday. Especially after what happened the first time I tried to have him sign them early. He said that the only reason he’d do it is so that he and I could go on a date.” I shiver remembering how adamant Michael was as Pam nods._

I’m then sitting at my desk when Ryan comes over to us, “Uh, Jim, who is your emergency contact?” “I have two, can you put both of them down?” He nods, “Sure.” “Okay, the first one. Uh, Larissa Halpert.” “What’s her address?” Ryan’s phone starts to ring, “Uh, Vonburgen Street.” Ryan then answers his phone after sighing at the Caller ID, “Hello.” “ _Hey, Ryan. This is Michael Jackson calling from Wonderland.”_ The three of us just watch Michael unimpressed, “You mean Neverland?” _“This is Tito.”_ He starts laughing while Ryan is just done, “What?” He then hangs up and turns back to Jim, “Okay, so Vonburgen Street?” Jim turns back to him, “Yup, um house number XXXXX. And her phone number is (XXX) XXX-XXXX. Then my second contact is, (Y/n) (L/n). Address, is (insert your home address). Her phone number is (insert phone number here.)”

I chuckle at Jim before Ryan turns to me, “Okay, (Y/n), your turn.” I sit up, “I have two as well. I have Pam Beesly, address is XXXXX Street Name. And her number is (XXX) XXX-XXXX. I also have Jim Halpert, address XXXXX Street Name. And his number is (XXX) XXX-XXXX.” He nods before walking off to get someone else’s emergency contact. Jim turns to me, “Second, (L/n)? I’m your second emergency contact?” I shrug, “I’m your second.” He sighs, “But I thought you were better than me.” I nod, “I am better than you.” We then start laughing before I go up to Pam’s desk.

_Jim smiles at the camera, “She certainly is something.”_

Jim and I are standing at Pam’s computer and she’s trying to read our palms, “Your major and minor lines cross at a ridge. That sucks.” Jim and I purse our lips, “You’re making this up as you go along, aren’t you?” She shrugs, “I’m just following the website.” I nod my head, “Yup, she’s definitely making it up as she goes along.” Jim laughs as Pam playfully scoffs, “Oh, yeah? Let me see your palm, (Y/n).” I laugh and give her my hand, and she attempts to read it.

We leave her be when the phones start ringing again and Jim decided to bother Dwight. “Hey, Dwight. As sempai, do you ever think there’s gonna be a day where humans and robots can peacefully coexist?” I stifle a laugh and try to concentrate on my solitaire game. “Impossible. The way they’re programmed…You’re mocking me.” “No, I’m not.” “Well, let me offer you a little piece of advice. I am not afraid to make an example out of you.” Jim continues, “Well, that’s not advice. What advice sounds like is this. Um, don’t ever bring your purple belt to work because someone might steal it.” I break down and laugh as Jim presents Dwight’s purple belt from his desk.

“Okay, give that back to me.” Dwight demands. “Okay, say please.” “No. That is not a toy.” Jim looks at him like a parent teaching their child, “Please.” “Please.” Jim nods, “Good. And it absolutely is a toy. _Arigato_.” “ _Arigato._ This is not a toy. This is a message for the entire office so that everyone could see that I am capable of physically dominating them.” I roll my eyes at him, “Something you’d like to say, (Y/n)?” I look at Dwight, “Nope.” I return to my solitaire game as he continues, “You don’t think I can dominate someone?” I shake my head, “No, you probably could. But you wouldn’t be able to dominate me.” He responds, “Of course I could. You’re of a shorter stature, you don’t possess the knowledge I do, and I am stronger.” I snort, “Whatever you say Dwight.”

~Time skip~

After words and a punch were exchanged during the morning, along with Jim promising to buy me dinner if I would taunt Michael with how “tough” Dwight was instead of him, Jim, Pam, and I watch as Michael challenges Dwight. “We’ll go at lunch. Pam, (Y/n), make an announcement. Figure out carpools.” Michael starts to leave before turning to me, “Speaking of carpools-“ “I already have a carpool Michael. Between me, Jim, Pam, and the shopping bags that are taking up the other two seats, I have a full car.” He furrows his brows, “Oh, well can’t you put them in the trunk?” “The trunk is full too.” He sighs, “Fine.”

_“Um, well, we’re all getting excited to see this fight. The Albany Branch is working right through lunch to prevent downsizing.” I excitedly continue Jim’s thought, “But Michael, he decided to extend our lunch by an hour so that we could all go down to Dwight’s dojo and watch him fight Dwight.” We grin at each other and start chanting, “Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. We’re coming. Fight.” We jump out of our chairs and dart for the elevator._

We just make it to the elevator and the tension just grows and grows the whole way down. Soon we all make it to the dojo and Jim and I break off from everyone towards the back. I have one of those padded gloves on that people punch and Jim asks for my hand. He then flips it over and mimics Pam from earlier, “Wow. That is really interesting.” “What?” “Your love li-I’m just kidding. I can’t see anything.” We laugh and I say, “Look closer.” “Okay.” He leans down and I bop his nose. “Oh.” “One point for me.” He taps my head, “Tied up.” I mock glare at him, “Oh, you’re dead.” “What? What are you going to do? Bring it, (L/n). Bring it.” We start playfully fighting, me bumping into him with my shoulder and he twists to grab me from behind. “Ooh, yeah. Good move.” I laugh as he keeps his arms around me, not letting me go, “Ooh, not such an ultimate fighter now, huh?” He then leans back and lifts me into the air, my shirt riding up a little as I can feel his hand on my bare stomach, “Oh, put me down. Put me down.” I laugh the whole time until I see Meredith turn around confused. I become very serious, “Oh my God. Hey, put me down. Hey.”

Hearing the seriousness in my voice, Jim puts me down. I fix my clothes and walk to stand near Pam not paying attention to the fight that’s starting. She looks at me confused, “Hey, what’s going on?” I look over to her a bit flustered, “Jim and I were playing around, and Meredith turned around and I realized that the way we were messing around could be viewed as something it’s not. She could’ve gotten the idea that we were together.” Pam furrows her brows, “And you don’t like the idea of being with Jim?” I shake my heart, “No, that’s not it. I love that idea, but I know how most people are in the office. I never want them to know when I’m dating, nor who I’m dating.”

I turn to her and see her looking at me with a smirk, “What?” She teases, “So, you **_love_** the idea of being with Jim?” My eyes go wide and I turn away from her, “I didn’t say that.” “Yes you did.” “No, I didn’t.” She rolls her eyes, “(Y/n.” I glance at Jim who seems a bit down, before looking back to her, “Okay, I **_may_** , have feelings for Jim.” She starts quietly fangirling, “I knew it. I so knew it.” I chuckle at her, “You did not.” She nods, “You’re right, I didn’t.” She goes to say something else when we hear Michael taunting Dwight about how he won. I see Dwight’s expression and glare at Michael, “Michael, cut it out.” He turns to me, “What? No. I can whoop his ass, I can whoop anyone’s ass.” “Wanna bet?”

Everyone one holds back a laugh at Michael’s face, “You know what, (Y/n)? How about you and me battle it out, huh?” I nod, “Okay. Let’s go.” I take my heels off and am thankful I decided to wear my dress pants today. “How about a bet? If I win, you have to go on a date with me?” I grimace, but knowing I’ll win say, “Fine. But if I win, we all, except you, get the rest of the day off, paid.” His face drops as everyone cheers me on, “Fine, fine. If I win, we go out on a date. You win, everyone but me gets the rest of the day off, paid.” I smirk as I nod and meet him in the middle of the mat.

He does a bunch of taunting moves and I just stare at him with my arms crossed. Once he extends a hand close to me, I grab it, twist his wrist, kick up and wrap my legs around his neck and flip him onto the ground. He tries to get up but can’t. I hear the laughter and cheers coming from everyone, even Dwight. Michael finally taps out and I release him, “Looks like we get a free evening!” Everyone cheers and we all decide to go to the bar. After a while I go up when it’s my turn to get drinks, Jim joining me. “Hey, listen, about earlier today. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

I look at him, “Is that what you think?” He nods, “Oh, no. Jim, that’s not, no. I’m never uncomfortable with you. I just didn’t want Meredith to get any ideas and start going around the office saying that something was happening between us.” He furrows his brows, “Would that be such a bad thing?” I look at him with an exaggerated expression, “The whole office thinking that we’re dating? Michael think that we’re dating? Dwight thinking that we’re dating? Them knowing anything remotely personal like that would be disastrous.” He nods, “Ah, true, true. So that has nothing to do with the idea of us being together, but rather who would know?” I nod, “Exactly.” The drinks are then set in front of us and we carry them to everyone enjoying the rest of our free day.

_“So…she’s not opposed to the idea of us being together. That’s good to know.” Jim smiles happily at the camera, while blushing cherry red._


End file.
